Gift bags provide a convenient way to prepare a present for presentation to an intended recipient. Gift bags may readily be purchased at a variety of outlets. For example, they are typically available in establishments that sell greeting cards (e.g., drug stores, grocery stores, department stores, etc.). Gift bags provide a way to present gifts, especially gifts having an unusual shape. Gift bags eliminate the tedium of conventional gift wrapping and require no special facilities or supplies (e.g., a flat surface, scissors, tape, etc.). Gift bags are especially appreciated by those who are “gift wrapping challenged”.
One major drawback to conventional gift bags is the relative difficulty encountered in attaching a conventional greeting card to the gift bag. Many gift bags have a body having two opposing longer walls which are provided with a pair of strap holes near a top opening of the bag. A pair of string or rope members is attached to the holes to facilitate carrying the gift bag.
Some people using gift bags to present gifts prefer to include a greeting card along with the gift in the gift bag. Typically, the greeting card is simply put inside the gift bag, and the recipient may not notice the card immediately especially if decorative tissue paper is added to the bag.
Some gift bags are provided with a small, pre-attached gift card, often referred to as hang tags. Such cards may not properly express the sentiment of the gift giver and, generally are not private. Even if the bags came with hang tags attached to their straps, they offer little opportunity to keep a greeting private.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a simple device for securely attaching a card in an envelope to a package such as a gift bag without use of tape or other such supplies.